In general, a lamp refers to a device which supplies or adjusts light for a specific purpose, and is mounted in a vehicle to serve as a backlight, a display device, a lighting, a signal lamp for a vehicle, or a headlamp.
Various external or internal lamps mounted in a vehicle use an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, neon, and a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
Among them, the LED is an element which changes an electrical signal to infrared rays or light by using a compound semiconductor characteristic, and does not use harmful materials, such as mercury, unlike a fluorescent lamp, to minimize environmental pollution.
A lifespan of the LED is longer than those of an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, neon, and the like, and compared to an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, neon, and the like, the LED has low power consumption, has excellent visibility by a high color temperature, and causes minimal glare.